


Bad Wolf Connection

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Doctor Who fanart photo manipulation style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Wolf Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

**Bunny**

****_The Scoobs, in order to defeat Adam, tap into the power of the First Slayer ... but what if they, unknowingly, tapped into something different?_

_Buffy connects with 'Bad Wolf' Rose or maybe it's the other way around. Rose doesn't want the Doctor to be alone and as she says she can see everything. All that is, was and ever could be. She's got to have some inkling during this time of what's going to happen to her. Maybe connecting to Buffy gives her an idea and she sets more than just the Bad Wolf thing into motion._

**Author's Note:**

> \- The words are taken right from Rose - found in a transcript of the Bad Wolf episode.  
> \- Texture from [ro-stock](http://www.ro-stock.deviantart.com/)


End file.
